Altair and Vega
by milkthepanda
Summary: SBRL. 50 sentences done for 50 themes. A response to a LiveJournal challenge. Altair and Vega – finally reunited. Slash, oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.R. Rowling  
**Warnings:** Slash, slight coarse language, a dash of angst, mixed order, and random silliness.  
**Beta Reader:** Oscar – thank-you so much for your prompt and thorough work. :D  
**Theme Set:** Gamma  
**Summary:** 50 sentences done for 50 themes. A response to a LiveJournal challenge. Altair and Vega – finally reunited.

* * *

**Altair and Vega  
**_By Orange Coconuts_

_

* * *

_

_Two lovers, Altair and Vega, meet once every year on July 7__th__, during the Star Festival. After that, they are separated by the Milky Way for the rest of the year._

**#01 – Ring**

Remus had expected Sirius to have thrown that _damn thing_ away once it was over – once he had escaped, once he had attained his freedom – but it still hung there around his neck, mocking in its presence; it was then that he realized no matter what Sirius liked to think, he would always be a Black.

**#02 – Hero**

Sirius never lost his composure – he never did when he was blown off the family tapestry, not when his once-closest cousin turned her back on him, not when he was deemed a traitor by all the noble families in the Wizarding World; however, when he did (like that time with Snape and James' punch), he was thankful that Remus was there to sooth him over and pull him back on his feet.

**#03 – Memory**

"…and I'd see him running around as a great big dog, playing a game of fetch with James outside in the meadow as they skipped Potions class – again; I never did like taking their portion of the notes."

**#04 – Box**

This was the last box (last thread) related to Sirius' existence, right there in his hands, and Remus couldn't decide on whether to burn it or hug it close to his heart.

**#05 – Run**

Remus never did like it when Sirius went to James whenever he had a dilemma (after all, they were supposed to be closer than that).

**#06 – Hurricane**

When Sirius kissed him – albeit clumsily – Remus knew that that was the _something_ James said he was missing.

**#07 – Wings**

Sirius was afraid that Remus will stay true to his musings (ignorant of the fact they were light-hearted and half-meant, _careless_) of breaking the shackles of confinement and finding glory (escapism); he feels as if he can only keep Remus grounded for so long.

**#08 – Cold**

He winced when cold limbs entangled with his own as Sirius snuggled closer underneath the covers, willing the winter chills to disappear.

**#09 – Red**

Red was the colour that defined everything: their uncertainties, their past, their secrets, Remus' love, Sirius' satin sheets, the wine spilt when they first fought, Sirius' death – it was also Remus' most disliked colour.

**#10 – Drink**

James is drunk and leaning heavily against Remus' shoulder, singing and shouting out ludicrous declarations of love to the embarrassed Lily and making Lupin blush and smile sheepishly at Sirius behind him, slightly envious of his friend's antics.

**#11 – Midnight**

It's during these moments when he feels truly damned, his skin no longer that of a human's, his claws digging into the dirt as he slept, his eyes closed in frustration as he desperately quelled the urge to go and sink his teeth into human flesh.

**#12 – Temptation**

Remus prancing around in the kitchen preparing tea and biscuits in a godforsaken apron is something that never fails to amuse Sirius, and it's not long before he groans and throws the unsuspecting brunette over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom.

**#13 – View**

It was during Astronomy class did Remus realize the extent of Sirius' name, and as he studied the breathtaking constellation in the night sky, he idly wondered if he was worthy of the beautiful enigma sitting beside him.

**#14 – Music**

"Don't you dare sing that song again, Padfoot – it was horrid!"

**#15 – Silk**

Remus loved to run his long fingers through Sirius' ebony locks, feeling the smooth strands fall through his digits as he mused about how much time every morning Sirius must have spent to get his hair into this fine condition.

**#16 – Cover**

Blacks have an odd habit of never changing sheets, but buying new ones as soon as they were dirtied – and Sirius was no exception.

**#17 – Promise**

Sirius watched as unshed tears formed in his eyes, his unspoken gratitude and appreciation shining in his hesitant smile as he witnessed their transformations.

**#18 – Dream**

Remus always pitied the schoolgirls who fancied themselves with Sirius, allowing him to put silly notions into their heads about a possible future of them together – luckily, Remus knew better, hence why he's more guarded and less gullible.

**#19 – Candle**

On their first date, Remus was startled to find hundreds of candles littering every surface of Sirius' parlour, barely hearing the cheeky baritone voice announce that they were going to try out a Muggle tradition called a _séance_, and bring back Moony's long-deceased cat.

**#20 – Talent**

Remus was deeply touched as he watched Sirius make an utter fool of himself, attempting to juggle three rubber balls while jumping on one foot as he worked on his quest to cheer up the pessimistic brunette; what was more amazing was how stupid and adorable he could be at the same time – stupidly adorable.

**#21 – Silence**

Sirius has memorized, analysed, and categorized every one of Remus' silences – they all differed from melancholy to studious, from cautious to daring, from caring to lustful – and the one that he was shooting him was definitely lustful.

**#22 – Journey**

At James' and Sirius' gentle prodding, Remus agreed (somewhat reluctantly) to go into the Forbidden Forest during their free block – he regrets it though, especially since that was the cause for his first detention.

**#23 – Fire**

They both found it ridiculously hilarious how their first instinct was to attack the stove fire with oven mitts (which didn't help), rather than taking out their wands and putting it out with magic.

**#24 – Strength**

"Strength isn't something that comes from yourself, Sirius – it's your ability to depend on others, and whether or not if you can sacrifice yourself for your most loved ones."

**#25 – Mask**

He pretends that he could care less about the fact that he's disowned, or that he's the black sheep of one of noblest families in the Wizarding World (no pun intended), but the false façade starts to place concerned frown lines on Remus' face, because they both know too well that yes, he _does_ care – perhaps a little too much.

**#26 – Ice**

Ice and Sirius are long-acquainted friends – he never wants to report his brawls to the teaching staff, and has Remus tend to his delicate wounds instead of the chubby woman in the Hospital Wing; besides, he prefers Moony's gentle touch over Madame Pomfrey's foreign one anyway.

**#27 – Fall**

Remus reminds himself that the acceleration of gravity is 9.8 m/s/s, and that Sirius can't possibly be falling a million miles an hour, although rationality has never stopped him from his breath catching and his heart flipping over in worry.

**#28 – Forgotten**

Sirius always remembered James' birthday – every year – but for the life of him, could never quite pinpoint when Remus' would be arriving; Moony doesn't seem to mind as much as he should.

**#29 – Dance**

A drunk, dancing Sirius was armed and dangerous, one that Remus would have loved to take on if it weren't for his two left feet (theoretically speaking, that is).

**#30 – Body**

He felt as if he was on fire, and those velvet and sugar lips did nothing to quench the flames of their thirst as they trailed down his chest towards his navel, grey eyes piercing as they watched and waited.

**#31 – Sacred**

"The bond that we all have together is something that we need to protect," projected James in a hushed but serious voice, "and despite all the troubles that may affect us in the future, we've got to believe in each other."

**#32 – Farewells**

In reality, Sirius was never ready to die and vanish into some damn mirror so quickly, particularly when he saw the panicked and beyond emotion expression that crossed Remus' eyes.

**#33 – World**

"Bellatrix and I had plans on ruling the world one day, did you know that?" this was said with a certain twinkle in Sirius' eye that Remus wasn't comfortable with, but he continued anyway, "too bad she became a power-hungry bitch and changed for the worst."

**#34 – Formal**

Remus nearly winced when Harry called him Professor Lupin, partially because he looked so much like his father, but mainly because James had always reminded him of a certain brooding prisoner in Azkaban.

**#35 – Fever**

Everyone knew Remus could never handle much of anything – and alcohol was no exception; no one had expected him to get sick from a hangover, though – especially not Sirius.

**#36 – Laugh**

Sirius could always make Remus laugh – hell, he could make anyone chuckle in mirth – but during those rare moments when Remus manages to initiate a humoured response from the black-haired man (a bark-like sound that never failed to send a shiver of warmth down to the tips of his toes), he feels as if nothing in the world could be sweeter.

**#37 – Lies**

These were something that were exchanged often between the two, and secrets created were mean to be secrets kept.

**#38 – Forever**

"I wish these years could last forever," murmured Remus dreamily as he lay underneath the enormous oak with his fellow Marauders, an inescapable bliss expanding in his chest.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Sirius all but dragged Remus out the library door by the hair, forcing him to abandon his books, quills, essays, studies, and fill his failing lung with some fresh air (and his yearning heart with some affection).

**#40 – Whisper**

He was never aware that he talked during his sleep, but Remus was; the soft words that left his lips were his personal lullaby, and he felt his soul sway with the beat.

**#41 – Wait**

They were always tardy for Transfigurations class, and Remus had a slight suspicion it was because Sirius and James always attempted to find a new route towards their classroom.

**#42 – Talk**

Sirius wanted to ask him, "Are you mad at me? Because I'm not mad; I just wished you'd talk to me instead of leaving me to fill in all the blanks myself, you bugger."

**#43 – Search**

It was an official rule (on Remus' part) that he and Sirius were never to do term projects together, unless it was unavoidable; knowing their nature, Remus was absolutely certain that they would never get anything done (distractions were too evident between them).

**#44 – Hope**

"I wonder what it would be like to get married," says Remus after the Potter's wedding ceremony, "the happiness, the love, the hope – it must truly be magnificent." Sirius is silent as he listens.

**#45 – Eclipse**

These nights are rare and few in between, but when they do happen, Sirius can't help but allow a slight masochistic trait show through his usually dominating nature, letting Remus take the reigns for one night and have his fill (because on days like these, he is neither man nor animal; he is tamed and wild and dangerous all at the same time).

**#46 – Gravity**

It's when his hands are intertwined with his, his chest is pressed warmly against his back, his nose in his hair and lips on his neck, does Remus understand what power Sirius holds over him.

**#47 – Highway**

Lily, being the Muggle-born witch that she is, usually brought over strange Muggle items (especially something called a _CD_), and Sirius, being the adventurer that he is, always loved to play with them (especially singing along with those horrid songs – which caused many eardrums to burst within a ten-mile radius).

**#48 – Unknown**

Remus twists and turns in his bed, body tangled in his thin summer sheets as he once again dreams about the mysterious veiled arch, and laments how his subconscious chooses to torment him with the knowledge that he can never bring Sirius back.

**#49 – Lock**

It's never fun to be cramped in a damp and small broom closet (more so if you're slightly claustrophobic, not that you'd admit it), but when you're cramped in there with an irresistible black-head whose mouth is on yours, everything seems just a tad more _bearable_; now only if they'd remember to lock the damn door.

**#50 – Breathe**

The perfect time is always this time (right between the after-hours of midnight and just before 5 am, when Pettigrew's snores are at its lightest), when the silence around them is comforting and feels distinctly like home, feeling drugged and heavy with sleep (content) as Sirius rubs his thumb lazily in circles on the back of Remus' hand, and as their eyes meet in the darkness, they both smile; nothing has felt more natural.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My insomnia has gotten worse these past few days (damn the stress issues), so I've decided to put forth my spare time into a more effective manner – namely writing (yes, I'm ignoring the fact that I could be studying instead). I actually never did claim this couple/theme in the LiveJournal community, nor have I even joined it (I might just later), but these prompts were too delicious to ignore, so I thought, what the heck? Please do enjoy and leave a comment when you're finished. **This is also my first Harry Potter fanfiction** – don't be too harsh? I haven't even finished reading the entire series (the horror). I'm hopelessly stuck on the fifth book before I die of boredom. :_gets shot by HP fans everywhere:_ Yes, I give you permission to slap me – but only if you review or leave a comment (or the fact that this story was enjoyable, and left you in a better mood). :3

Harry Potter Lexicon is a _god_ of a website for poor Harry Potter dummies like me; I would never have survived writing this if I didn't check up a few things first. :) Also, many thanks to **Lucy** for always going on and on about the damn series, for if she hadn't, I might never have gotten into the slash Harry Potter fandom (I'm dreadfully into it now). Last but not least, many awards and kisses to my lovely **beta**, **Oscar**; thank-you so much, my dear! Thanks for your honesty, patience, and consideration when it comes to editing my stories. I know that some of them can be unbearably horrible, but you put up with me anyway. XD I really appreciate it.

The idea for the title goes to my dear friend **Ashley**, whom is someone that I can only dream of writing like. Kudos, my love.

**Please leave a comment.** Constructive criticism is a treasure, and flames are just the stupid ignorance of the general population that I shall (continue) to ignore.

Orange Coconuts


End file.
